The following invention relates to a package for a man""s or a woman""s shaver having a fixed razor blade. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a package having a pyramid-shaped blade cover for a fixed-blade shaver.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cfixed-blade shaverxe2x80x9d and the phrase xe2x80x9cfixed razor bladexe2x80x9d and the like are intended to mean any non-electric shaver. For example, a fixed-blade shaver might have one or more blades mounted in a plastics moulding. The blade or blades might be spring-mounted in the moulding, rigidly mounted in the moulding or mounted so as to flex within the moulding.
It is known to package fixed-blade shavers with replacement blades under a clear plastic bubble upon a cardboard backing. In such packaging, the handle of the handle sits upon the display face of the cardboard backing and the whole handle and blade fits within the contoured shape of the clear plastic cover together with the replacement blades.
It is believed that if a blade is housed within a small pyramid-shaped cover, then the blade will be affected so as to remain sharp for an indefinite period of time. By having the blade reside within a small pyramid-shaped cover during its transit and shelf-display time, it is believed that the blade would be sufficiently treated to last indefinitely and therefore replacement blades need not be used and therefore need not be provided with the initial purchase.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an alternate packaging structure for a fixed blade shaver.
There is disclosed herein a packaging structure for a fixed blade shaver, the structure including
a backing/display card,
a pyramid-shaped housing having a base contiguous with the card or as part of the card and an apex spaced from one side of the card,
an aperture in the housing, and
a shaver having a blade portion within the housing and a handle portion alongside the backing/display card, wherein part of the shaver extends through said aperture.
Preferably the aperture is in the base of the housing and through the card.
Preferably the handle of the shaver resides against the other side of the card.
Preferably the packaging is shrink-wrapped in see-through plastic material.
Preferably there is provided within the housing a permanent magnet in close proximity to the blade of the shaver.
Preferably the housing is made of non-magnetic and non-conductive material such as cardboard, paper or plastics.
Preferably the magnet adheres to an inner surface of the housing.
Preferably the base of the housing is square.
Preferably the card has a hanging aperture spaced from the housing by which the packaging structure can be suspended for display purposes.
Preferably the base of the pyramid-shaped housing is square and has its edges xcfx80/2 times the perpendicular distance from one side of the card to the apex.